Talk:The Calipsian Sub-sector Crusade
Wait do i add stuff now or wat? so wats happening..oh and thank you for the critique......i love being critiqued( no rly...makes me feel like someone cares) Abyssal horror......i heard that you have a titan. and that YOU DONT WANT IT SCRATCHED! May i respectfully remind you that as one of the biggest and most destructive vehicles/walkers/things on this battlefeild that its BOUND take fire from the imperial forces?! If you don't want it scratched then don't put it in. thx for reading.Sahron (talk) 22:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, ok damige it, but not beyond repair Iron within, iron without! (talk) 08:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) i received word of complaints against my chapter in the series. my response is on plague's talk page (on the bottom), also i was rushed a wee bit by studies and work.Sahron (talk) 15:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) hey abyss, i would be ok with that but its plague's call. also your forces are on the offensive, why would you defend when when you can open a can of whoop-ass on some poor city? oh and make sure you know the location and enemy you're fighting, i keep getting dinged on that.Sahron (talk) 16:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ...No...1) Titan's on the other side of the planet, 2) they've got their warband still mixed with some other forces more than doubling their orriginal numbers. 3) Not that many imps on world right now, the bulk of their forces have yet to be brought planetside to releive those whose asses we are kicking (they really have like 1 space marine chapter and some guard, the rest is in the recently arrived releif fleet possibly the most numbereicly large foe we have right this second is the hordes) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 17:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) with mixed up i mean. Brotherhood "advisors" and Daemitor troops on all fronts while keeping the three main factions "mostly" seperate. only doing what's neccissary to keep each particular group from thinking about back-stabbing the others and making off with some lot or just killing all the others. for the sake of the Malice following loonies up north that happens to be a Titan standing behind them. For your groop that happens to be a few extra guns and some powerful commanders nearby. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 08:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) oks.... 1) no the daemon missiles are not that strong....(i think their max and min powers are not set in stone) but for each one think about the destruction of an entire hive city with one shot being the certain effect. 2) your not likely to run away with your Titan on the other side of the planet, and your "allies" surrounding your, the Brotherhood is taking careful measures to ensure everything goes as their esimates predicted. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= Horror, if your gonna be in a large war-zone laying siege to heavily defended cities and fortresses, your gonna lose tanks and astartes as well as cultists. Not 5 astartes, 20 at the least. Also, the massive kill count for a single Obliterator? That#s incredibly stupid. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) }}